The Discovery that Changed Everything
by RaySimp1999
Summary: Set right after "Forever Red". When Reba and Leo Zedd find a gem that turn them back into Rita and Lord Zedd and they are bent on turn Kim evil. Will Tommy be able to save her or will she stay like this forever? Will the first Power Rangers have to form yet again?


_**The Discovery that Changed Everything- Blast of the Past**_

**A/N: Okay, this was a challenge/prompt from BellaVision, it is five chapters and she gave me the uniform, zords, a cycle, and weapons and the plot, I have to make it into a actual story, instead of a summary. It might take a while, but I went along with it. I thought Zordon would give Zedd and Rita an altered past when they turned to humans and we are going to learn about them (They are in their late 40s), sorry if you don't like my stuff. (P.S. I'm not really sorry. Just don't read if you don't like it.)**

_**(((The Discovery that Changed Everything)))**_

Tommy Oliver had one intention when leaving the red rangers, although he did hear the conversation about being the best ranger. Tommy didn't really care who it was, they were perfect for their own missions, though Tommy did fill out more than one mission. But he wasn't going to voice that, it would just annoy the heck out him. But anyway, he was going home to see his wife, Kimberly Hart- well now Oliver, it was very cliche the met eachother again. Tommy was getting in his car when his wife called him. He smiled and answered the call, "Hey Beatuiful."

"Hello Handsome, I hope this means that the mission was successful?"

"Yes, the mission was as planned. I have to say, the new red ranger, Cole was his name, he was good addition to the red ranger squad."

"That's all well and everything but when are you coming home? I haven't seen you in months." Kim sounded sad, and Tommy knew that they felt the same way.

"Well, I'm going to the airport right now. So in a day maybe." and the conversation went on from there. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Kim had to go to Paris and stay with her parents while Tommy was putting the case together, so the enemy wouldn't use her against Tommy, like some has done in the past. So while Tommy was getting everything ready, he stayed at the base, and was a bit lonely for around six months.

_**(((The Discovery that Changed Everything)))**_

Dr. Leo Ryder-Zedd was digging through the Mayan ruins, with his wife, Reba Ryder-Zedd, and his team of six paleologists, Tray William, Jayce Quinn, Danny Quinn (they were recently married), Nancy Franklin, Nathan Franklin, and Katie Anderson. He remembers how he met her at a small club on his time off and they danced the night away, they were around 19 years-old then, she was so beautiful and after a few months, they got married, and the wedding was a big and loud, as big as a army, but they both had large families and they were fine with them, but they hoped they would have a small family and they did, two children Maxwell Carter and Faye Kayla Ryder-Zedd. Maxwell, or Max as he wanted to be called, was born when they were 20 and he looked like his mother, but Leo's additude, and Faye was born a year later and looked like her father, but Reba's additude. Max and Faye were grown up and Max was marrided for a year with Olivia Irvy- now Zedd and worked for a company in Washington. Faye was in collage at UCLA her degree in mechanics, and had a serious boyfriend, Erin Nelson, he was proposing soon. He broke his train of thought when Reba nudged his and gave him a questioning look, he just smiled and went back to work.

Then he found a gem, dark emerald green diamond shaped and he felt power surging through his viens, and something change, he felt invinsible, power, and... evil. He tried to fight it, but it was to no use when push came to shove. He heard screaming and felt power through the fear of everyone, he thought maybe it was natural, like a part of his past was reaching out to him, and when it grabbed him, it started suffocating him. Then... nothing, no pain no axietey, no saddness, just nothing.

But the others saw and felt the complete oppisite, Reba was scared, no, terrified of what her husband became because he touched a stone, just a stupid stone. Then he started speaking in a voice of her husband, it was weird, and creeped her out like nothing before, "I am the Lord Zedd, and the world will be mine!" then he turned towards Reba and said, "You will come with me and you'll be my bride, more beautiful than ever before!" Her feet reacted and started to run away as fast as she could, but something struck her and she felt the same power, brashness, and evil as her husband, or what she thought he did. Then nothing as well, their wasn't a word for it, she felt empty, yet full at the same time, like it was an old thing to get used to again.

Then, for both of them, it clicked, the fights, the desires, the hate, the... Power Rangers, more than that was they still the pain from being evil, they weren't heartless humans, they were heartless aliens, so now every time they did something horrible they felt pain, like sorrow but something more like joy, possibly. And there was one person they hated more than any one from the Power Ranger teams they fought...

Kimberly Hart

_**(((The Discovery that Changed Everything)))**_

Kimberly Oliver was waiting for her husband to return at the airport, and pacing around, some people thought she was nervous, Kim knew they were right, she hasn't seen Tommy in what seemed like forever, but she knew Tommy and herself have been apart longer than six months, she never thought she would have to do it again though. She wanted Tommy and she had him, and soon they would havea family, if he would stop, he left right after the wedding, they didn't even have a honeymoon. Sure she was a little mad at first, but she cooled down thought with logic that this was better this way.

**-RaySimp1999**


End file.
